Themes Galore
by lola.pearl
Summary: Many themes equate to many inspirations. Various couples.
1. Ring Bling

**Alright, I am starting a drabble theme thing-y! Yay! There are around 200 themes I found so prepare yourselves and I'll do the same. All Sailor Moon-verse and I would say mostly Kunzite/Minako simply because I RP as Kunzite and therefore inspiration for them comes easily. **

**I will try my hand at other couples though. Probably not Usagi/Mamoru as much because they already get a lot of love from all the other lovely writers that can write them a lot better then I can. **

**Theme:**** Happy**

**Pairing:**** Kunzite/Minako**

**Words: ****106 - short I know, but it just came spilling out and this was happened. I thought it was good for it's length.**

* * *

><p>Kunzite couldn't say that he was usually a happy man.<p>

No, a frown was more commonplace on his face then a smile and he could admit that.

For one, shopping made him unhappy.

The crowds, the loud salespeople, mothers tottering their children along all annoyed him to no end.

Spending his money didn't make him unhappy but wasting money on frivolous purchases did.

However, when he picked up a single diamond ring from the jewelry store, he knew that this would be a good use for his money.

He would make her happy for the rest of her life; and that would bring him ultimate happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first of many to come! Enjoy~<strong>

**lolapearl**


	2. Prized Poodle

**Andddd I'm back. Sorry for not posting lately, insert a usual school excuse here, but I'm back and back with some cannon. **

**Theme: Smile**

**Pairing: Haruka/Michiru**

**Words: A lot, 1239. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it just kept growing so I let it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Haruka always enjoyed watching her love.<p>

The dirty blonde was currently watching her aqua haired lover float around the large banquet hall, not at all looking out of place in the ritzy crowd gathered for whatever event they decided was good enough to drop thousands of dollars on and to dress up in their finest. Emerald eyes followed as Michiru slipped from chatting with a couple with a joke that had the elderly couple chuckling as the woman moved on to continue working the floor.

The woman really knew how to socialize, that's for sure, Michiru could make anyone feel like whatever they had to say to her was the most important conversation in the world- even if she secretly bored on the inside. Haruka loved her ability to be able to strike up a conversation with anyone, anywhere, but she dislike the façade her lover put on for events such as these.

Her façade was invisible to anyone who knew better and the people who were able to tell the difference where few and far between. The way her lips pursed together before a large smile appeared on Michiru's face was just all wrong.

Haruka frowned and watched as that very smile slid on the aqua-haired beauty as she chatted with the chairman and his wife who where hosting the extravagant event tonight. The dirty blonde huffed and sat down her champagne flute on the table she was standing by. She busied her hands with straightening her suit as she prepared to go into lion's den.

Unlike her counterpart, she was not good at events like this. Haruka was far too short tempered for the meaningless talks that the attendee's of such an event liked to indulge in. Too quick to anger and too honest, as Michiru liked to remind her. Usually their routine for these events was arriving together, Haruka making polite hello's with important people along with Michiru and then the other woman would make a circuit of the room as Haruka hit the food table or bar and wait it out until Michiru deemed she had make the appropriate people happy enough to leave. They always strived to be in and out of these things as quickly as possible; however, they also had an unspoken agreement. Haruka's job, other then lying low, was to rescue Michiru when she thought fit. The way an aqua eyebrow was slightly twitching was a green light for Operation Get Michiru Out Now.

The short haired girl approached her love and overheard the Chairman talking about his prized poodle and the choices for breeding the thing. No wonder Michiru had a fake smile plastered all over her face. The couple didn't seem to notice the way her smile was starting to tug down at the corners, but that's what Haruka was there for. Haruka slid up to the trio and placed an easy arm around Michiru's slender waist.

"Mr. Chairman, Mrs. Taiko," Haruka nodded to the couple politely, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I must steal this lovely lady. If you'll excuse us." Haruka guided her love around and promptly headed for the exit, not even bothering to glance at any of the other patrons. The fact that Michiru didn't let out a single protest only supported Haruka's decision to make a speedy exit with her lover.

An aqua haired head rested against Haruka's shoulder as they descended in the elevator. The short haired girl chuckled, "You should have told them your resent of dogs or animals in general."

Michiru tutted at her, "You know I couldn't do that. Their dog is more important to them then their own son."

Emerald eyes rolled towards to the ceiling, "You don't have to kiss their ass all the time you know," Michiru elbowed her at the use of a curse word. Haruka winced but continued on, "you are already are the star of our social circles."

"Even so," Aqua eyes met her own for the first time since Haruka rescued her. The dirty blonde felt a shiver start in her lower back and shoot straight up her spine, the same shiver she experienced any time Michiru looked at her. She ignored the shiver and concentrated on the seriousness of her lovers face, "We must keep up appearances. We've worked too hard to let our social standing slip."

Haruka couldn't help but to see the logic in her statement, even if it made her want to run away as far away as possible with an aqua haired beauty in her grasp, the people they socialized with were influential people and connections never hurt anyone. She sighed and wrapped both arms around the petite woman, bringing her in close to her chest. She placed a kiss in Michiru's hair, "You're right, as usual."

They held onto each other for a moment until the elevator dinged at the lobby floor before opening it's doors. Haruka grabbed the other woman's hand and tugged her into the lobby and out the door, "Well, we're out of there now so let's go and find some fun, shall we? A place far less stuffy where I can get into some jeans."

Aqua eye's sparkled at Haruka as she spoke to the valet, "So, home then?"

Haruka looked back at her and grinned, "Of course. C'mon, I'll even make your favorite dessert." Michiru made a sound of approval, "Cookie dough sounds perfect right now."

The dirty blonde watched as her love's shoulders relaxed at the thought of a relaxing evening. She smiled, it had been a long time since they had an evening just to themselves. As they waited for their car to be brought around, Haruka grabbed one of Michiru's hands brining it up to her lips as she brushed a soft kiss across the back of her hand, "I love you, Michiru."

The smile that fluttered onto Michiru's face was a smile that belonged there. Not those phony smiles that she had been passing out right and left at the event upstairs, but a true, genuine smile that was all Haruka's. The tall woman didn't even bother resisting temptation as she dipped down and gave Michiru a firm kiss that she poured all her love into wanting the woman to feel her swirling emotions in the simple act. Their kiss made the valet behind them gasp. The aqua haired beauty broke the kiss and giggled into the taller woman's shoulder as the young valet attempted to pick up the keys that he dropped previously.

Haruka rolled her eyes at the adolescence of it all and took the keys from him, not letting go of the arm around the petite woman's waist. She tipped the boy and returned her attention back to the beauty in her arms. The blonde dipped Michiru and planted a passionate kiss in the most dramatic fashion possible, making the valet blush a deep red.

Michiru hit her playfully on the shoulder so Haruka would let her up. Once vertical again, she glanced at the poor valet and reached up onto her tip-toes so that she could whisper exactly what she wanted to do with cookie dough tonight directly into Haruka's unsuspecting ear. At every word, the tall woman's face burned redder and redder until she was just as red as the teenage valet behind them.

Haruka coughed to cover up her embarrassment before ushering the aqua haired woman quickly into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, my lovelies! Until next time!<strong>


	3. What Was

**I was reading everything that I had posted lately and realized that everything was so happy and cheerful, so I wanted to do something completely different. Lo and behold, 'Don't Go' was the next theme. This popped out as I was drifting to sleep one night. I realize it's a little long again for a drabble, but inspiration hit.  
><strong>

**Theme: Don't Go**

**Paring: Previous Minako/Kunzite  
><strong>

**Words: 816**

* * *

><p>Minako felt so warm. It was bright and comfortable in whatever place she was. She smiled and let out a hearty giggle. Gold and white pulsed in a dreamy dance before her eyes. Her chest was filled with an overwhelming sense of contentment that just made her break out in a grin.<p>

Long, pale arms circled around her waist and a soft chuckle whispered in her ears. Minako shut blue eyes to the gold and white before her and titled her head back to meet a strong chest. The man's arms tightened around her waist as he buried his face into her long blonde hair. He nipped at her skin, causing her to erupt into joyful giggles once again. A whispered voice reached her ears, "I love you."

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat as the man continued lavishing kisses and words to her. He repeated his declarations of love over and over again and every time he spoke, the man was etched a little more onto her heart.

The girl reached up and threaded her fingers through silver locks. Anything to be closer to the man who made her heart thump so strongly.

Wait, silver?

Blue eyes widened with shock. It couldn't be him, could it? Petite hands grabbed the man's arms and throw them aside. She turned around quickly to gaze at the tall man. She gazed into blue eyes that overflowed with love. Love for her. She watched as her name fell from his lips as he reached for her. Minako instinctively flinched.

The gold and white that had surrounded them melted away to solid blackness. The girl felt her comfort fall away, she felt awful but the memories were too fresh. Too many deeds had been done for her mind to simply forget.

Blue eyes hardened and then went icy cold. The man looked as though he wanted to reach for her again, but he stopped himself. Minako wanted to go back to his arms, to the gold, the warmth, the love, but it was too late. His fists clenched and she could she the muscle in his jaw work. He said two words before turning on his heel, "I understand." Minako heard his voice bounce around in the space they occupied; strong and steady, but a tiny whisper followed as he continued to walk away filled with long and remorse, "Never forget," a length pause, "I love you."

Minako felt her heart leap after the man, but he was already so far away. She screamed at herself. She was supposed to be the senshi of love and if her heart leapt after the man, shouldn't she follow? The blonde started to run, but her movements felt slow and clumsy as though she was running through something strong and sticky. The man, continued on, his back getting further and further away. Minako was starting to sweat and gasp for breath as she continued to run. She kept pushing, keeping her eyes trained on that strong back. The speed at which she was trying to run caused her to take an odd step and the next thing she knew Minako was flat on her face.

She looked up desperately at the man and screamed until her voice hurt, anything for him to just stop and turn around. Just look back, just once!

Minako was shaken back into the world of the present with green eyes blinking down at her. The blond took a moment to realize where she was and who was looking down at her. The man that looked concernedly down at her was all wrong, green instead of blue, brown instead of beautiful silver. She noticed that she had sweated through her nightgown and was still gasping for breath. Minako sat up in her bed and tried to get a bearing on her world.

"Mina?" She looked up at the man, "Are you okay?"

She breathed a shaky breath and glanced at her boyfriend of two months. She gave him an uncertain smile, "Y-yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

The man sat down next to her and brushed some hair out of her eyes, "Are you sure? You were rolling around, fighting with the bed sheets. You even screamed out 'don't go.' What was that all about?"

Minako blinked at him and just froze. He continued to look at her with a question in his eyes, one she couldn't answer. Her boyfriend shrugged at her and continued back into the bathroom. Minako just started at the spot were he was before curling back into a ball underneath her duvet. Everything was just wrong. Sadness curled up in her stomach as she thought of what could have been. She closed her eyes and ears away from the noise that the man was making in the next room and desperately flung herself into dreamland. At least there, everything was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Et viola! Read and review, my friends. <strong>

**lolapearl**


	4. Frosty Temperatures

**Here we are again! I've had this plot bunny for a while now and I finally finished my finals for the semester so it's like a celebratory post! I hope this winter post will be able to cool the lot of you off.**

**Theme: Frustrated  
><strong>

**Pairing: Rei/Jadeite  
><strong>

**Words: 1,935. Eh, another long one.**

* * *

><p>Rei glared at her supposed group of friends. They were giggling and falling over each as they clumsily trudged through the snow. Rei was hanging further behind the quartet, mumbling awful things at their backs, but the other four were simply too excited to pay much attention to Rei the Grouch.<p>

Currently, the five of the Sailor Scouts were making their way to the local neighborhood park over by Rei's shrine after receiving a text demanding their presence. Normally, this wouldn't bug Rei one bit- she had an affinity for adventure and the essence of being surrounded by nature, however, it was currently 2am and it had only just stopped snowing. If there were two things that Rei couldn't stand, it was being cold and midnight adventures. Sure she was supposed to be a college student and therefore not going to sleeping until 3 or 4 in the morning, but most college students didn't have an entire shrine to take care of every morning before classes. Keeping things neat and orderly took time and effort and lots of early mornings which meant an early bedtime for one Ms. Rei.

Rei grumbled again. The other girls had talked her into a late-night girls night at the shrine since finals were now over, but it would be the last time they talked her into something like this. She'd been up for over 18 hours now and her body was sore and tired and, worst of all, cold.

And to top off what was setting up to be the worst night ever, they were going to meet the boys. Sure her other friends had gone through their own things with the Shitennou and while Usagi and Mamoru were the only ones technically dating, the other girls were far too chummy with the Shitennou for Rei's own comfort. It's not as though she was avoiding Jadeite. They had talked a few times and Rei had forgiven him, for the most part, but Rei just felt uncomfortable hanging out with him. It just felt too casual, unnatural, like something was off.

The raven haired girl buried her nose further into her bright red scarf and mentally shook those thoughts away. The less she thought of them, the better.

"Oi! Rei! What are you doing?"

Purple eyes turned from staring down the snow track in front of her to her friends who were now some distance away. She blinked, when had they gotten all the way over there? And when had they reached the park?

Usagi then had the nerve to yell at her, "C'mon! I don't want to keep Mamoru waiting!"

Rei swore she could feel a vein burst in her forehead at Usagi's comment. As if she gave a flying hippo about what dearest Mamoru would think if they were a couple minutes late after he ordered them to the park. Nevertheless, the raven haired girl trotted over to her friends, glaring at Usagi the whole way. She uncovered her mouth from her scarf, "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Minako tsked at her, "Well, well, well, we got ourselves a grumpy gills over here, don't we girls?" The other girls agreed with her in their own various ways while Rei glared them all down. Ami giggled at her before poking her gently in her ribs. Well, the spot that was supposed to be her ribs, but Rei didn't feel anything in her large, fluffy, purple coat. Ami smiled at her with a twinkle in her eye nonetheless, "It'll be alright Rei, just some harmless fun, it's not like we are going on a giant group date."

Makoto nodded in agreement before pausing for a beat then looking up into midair. She got that distant look in her eye that always meant she was thinking awful, fluffy, romance-y thoughts like she was ought to do, "Though that would be tons of fun."

The senshi of love was on Makoto before she would even take another breath, "Wouldn't it be though!" The two started rattling on about different places they could go and Rei rolled her eyes. She better stop this before it got any worse, "I thought you guys weren't dating them anyways."

Minako smiled softly and began to reply when she was interrupted by Jadeite shouting and running towards them. The four other boys followed at a pace that normal human beings would appreciate, but Jadeite was always the exception wasn't he? Rei rolled her eyes at his antics and subtly shifted her position so she was in the back of the group.

It only took Jadeite a couple of leaps with his long legs to reach where the five of them stood, "Girls!" the dirty blond man smiled at them all with a giant grin, "How lovely to see you all on this most wonderful morning." He gave them all a flourishing bow that made the other girls giggle, Rei just huffed. By then the other boys had caught up and Rei let them make small talk as she scuffed at the fresh snow beneath her feet. She rubbed her mittens together in hope of making more heat to warm her chilled fingers, however it wasn't doing much good. She frowned at her covered hands, she hated this weather. She was shocked out of her thoughts by large hands on her mittens. Rei followed the hands up to see their owner. Jadeite looked down at her with a small smile, rubbing his hands softly over hers. "You've always hated the cold."

Rei fought down a blush and glared at him before looking around for support. She saw the rest of their group walk up the stairs to the park. Amethyst eyes narrowed at their backs, traitors.

She huffed and snatched her hands from his grip, ignoring how her hands felt ten times colder. Rei muttered an, "I'm fine," before stomping off towards the rest of the group, leaving Jadeite to watch her back.

Rei, and eventually Jadeite who was running to catch up behind her, rejoined with the rest of their group in the large field the park had to offer. On one side it hosted a play gym with climbing things and a set of swings and the other there was a cluster of trees, separated by a piece of flat, snowy field. They were chatting somewhat amiably among them for a while when all hell broke lose.

No one really remembers who started the snowball fight by throwing the first powdery weapon, but the next thing Usagi knew, she had a faceful of snow. Then it had been declared war. The Shitennou versus the Senshi. The senshi took the advantageous land by the trees, which provided cover while making more snowy projectiles and the trees where good to ducked behind when the boys aimed snowballs at them. While the senshi had great protection against the boys, the shitennou danced just outside their throwing range. After a good solid half hour of laughing, terrible aim, and soggy clothes- they reached an impasse. Rei was standing behind the protection of a tree as she gasped for breath. Somewhere along the way, she had been goaded into participating in the snowball fight and had taken it as all out war, directing the other senshi like they were soliders on a battlefield. The other girls complied with giggles of "Sergent Hino" and "Yes ma'am. " However, for the past ten minutes, the girls had given up on strategy and had been lobbing snowy projectiles at the boys as they tried to cool down, their cheeks flushed red with exertion.

Rei turned so her back was flat to the pine tree, gasping for air. She giggled slightly, somewhere along the line, this snowball fight had become fun for her. She then looked over to try to catch one of the other senshi's attention when she was tackled suddenly from behind. Rei gave an startled gasp and shrieked when she was hoisted over a broad shoulder. She started hitting the large back she was now looking at as she was dragged away from the trees.

She saw the other senshi come out from their hiding places and gape as Rei was carried away.

Minako yelled after her, "Warning! Sergent Hino has been captured! Her status is unknown as a POW or as a allied spy! Warning! Be cautious of enemy attacks!" Usagi fell over in a fit of giggles at Rei's predicament and Minako's PSA, useless as the rest of the boys rushed the trees, flinging snowballs left and right. Rei watched the girls waved their hands in surrender before her world became topsy-turvy again. She stumbled slightly as she was deposited back on her feet, the right way around. Arms secured her as she regained her balance, Rei looked up and was met by a huge Jadeite grin, "Hey, toots."

Rei gaped at his audacity to simply just picked her up and swing her around where ever he pleased, "What do you think you were doing exactly?"

The dirty blonde shrugged, "You seemed like you need rescued?"

She blinked up at him for a few moments before issuing a war cry, "For the girls!" and promptly shoved him right over so he fell on his rump.

"Hey, what was tha-"

Rei picked up a handful of snow and rubbed it all over Jared's hair, scooping some down his coat, before running off. She heard him get up and start running after her with threats on his lips but Rei couldn't help but to giggle. She thought of the surprised look on his face when she had dumped him on his rump made her break out into laughter. She was laughing so hard by this point that she had difficulties running away from Jadeite. The dirty blond Shitennou had no problems in catch up to her and grabbed her around the waist. She could hear his smooth baritone, chuckling at her and she shivered as his warm breath hit her ear. He tightened his hold around her waist as he swung her around before falling into the snow, together.

The raven haired beauty gasped to catch her breath before getting caught up in a round of giggles again. She looked over to the man with his arm still snug around her waist and her breath caught. He had his eyes closed as he laughed at their antics, the powdery snow was a soft white frame around his face that made him almost look angelic. Rei blinked at her thoughts. Jadeite, angelic? Never.

Jadeite stopped laughing long enough to glance over at her with his bright emerald eyes. His large grin melted into a soft smile as he continued to catch his breath. His eyes softened as he raised a hand to brush some stray snow from her forehead. Rei couldn't help but to give him a small smile back and time halted for a moment as she felt a sense of peace between them.

The moment was shattered by a large snowball hitting Jadeite squarely on his nose. Rei laughed as he hopped up and chased after Usagi with Mamoru trailing behind them, wiping tears from his eyes, more shocked she had actually managed to hit Jadeite more then anything else. Rei stood as well, brushing snow from various places on her clothing. She looked around at the precious friends who were settling down after their snowball fight with the exception of Jadeite and Usagi running around. Rei smiled at them before letting her eyes linger on the tall form of Jadeite.

Maybe this weather wasn't all bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I will say it was a bit odd writing this theme when it was 85+ degrees today. Oh well!<strong>

**R&R, loves.  
><strong>

**lolapearl  
><strong>


End file.
